


Aphrodite's latest challenge.

by forsakendemon



Series: Prompts from Blogs. [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakendemon/pseuds/forsakendemon
Summary: Katherine Estelle has had a string of bad love interests but this was the last time. Still reeling from her ex she declares that she will never fall in love again. Unknowing that the all powerful goddess Aphrodite was listening in and took it as a personal challenge.





	Aphrodite's latest challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank JJxWillxProtectxYou for being my beta on this story.

Stupid. Of course I'd get stuck with the cheating asshole of the year. It's not like anyone ever told me different, but stupid me just had to see the good in him. Katherine mentally smacked herself for being so ignorant.

She continued her way to her apartment where she chose to use both the dead bolt and chain in case Chad had any ideas of reconciliation, which was never going to happen. After walking into their anniversary suit where they were meant to celebrate their 3 year relationship (where Katherine was convinced he'd finally pop the question) only to find him already celebrating – with the cleaning lady, how cliché.

"That's it!" Katherine exclaimed, thinking about all the failed relationships she'd had over the years. "I swear to God, I'm never falling in love again." 

 

~~~~~~ Aphrodite ~~~ 

 

Aphrodite often looked down on the humans. Admittedly, she really only checked in on the cutest of the bunch but that was only to be expected of the goddess of lust, love and fertility. 

She’d listened to the silent whispers of the broken hearted, feeling pity on their broken hearts she'd often send cupid down to find that persons next match, sometimes she'd find them and sometimes she wouldn't. 

Aphrodite was currently watching a man give in to his most basic instinct of lust and bed the cleaner she had sent to him as a gift, this was after all his soul partner. She watched as he folded like a deck of cards, almost ripping her clothes off from the minute she had walked in the room. It was a sweet moment watching the two souls connecting. That was, until she saw another lady walk into the room. 

This girl had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes that even Aphrodite had to say would put Poseidon’s to shame. She had luscious curves and Aphrodite could feel her eyes raking over the girl’s body - she was the goddess of Lust and Love and she was biased to the sex of the object she desired. 

She watched as the girl slowly turn around, slam the door and walk away crying. Intrigued, Aphrodite followed her as she made her way to her home where she unknowingly made a declaration to a god that just happened to be listening. 

"I swear to God, I'm never falling in love again." Aphrodite smiled at the whisper of the girl’s voice that tickled her mind and thought to herself, game on.

"Cupid!" Her voice sang through the corridors of her palace as she called for her faithful helper. 

"Yes Aphrodite?" She turned to see him floating mid air with the well-known arrows strapped to his back and bow in hand. 

"I have another target for you. A girl called Katherine Estelle, and this one’s personal." Cupid tipped ever so forward as he bent his head toward her. 

"I shall come to you as soon as I find her match." Aphrodite was still nodding when Cupid took off faster then lighting to the mortal realm. Until then, Aphrodite had the cunning idea of teasing her newfound pet.

While Katherine slept Aphrodite went digging in her latest love victims head. She now knew all about where she lived, worked, her past boyfriends and the things she found attractive and had set up many interesting run ins for Katherine during her day, all of which would be very amusing for Aphrodite.


End file.
